


Potstickers or Lena

by justanothergirlwithaphone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am bored, Kara and Lena are gay for each other, Nia and Alex are both done with Kara’s shit, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothergirlwithaphone/pseuds/justanothergirlwithaphone
Summary: Alex and Nia are both done with Kara’s shit, which just mostly consists of Lena and potstickers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal
Comments: 26
Kudos: 687
Collections: Supergirl Fandom





	Potstickers or Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in quarantine. I’m bored. I have an idea. This is the outcome.

[Lena’S POV]

“Hypothetically speaking, I could simply lure you into a trap with just a couple boxes of donuts and potstickers right?” Lena asked suddenly while in the middle of her lunch with Kara.

Kara nodded, half-listening to whatever Lena was asking as she divulged the box of potstickers in front of her, stuffing three into her mouth. 

“Huh.” Lena shook her head at Kara’s antics and resumed her thought. “So technically Lex and Lillian went through those troubles, all for what?”

Kara paused for a split second and shrugged. “Or, they could just use you,” she continued, not looking up from her pile of Chinese heaven. 

“How so?”

“Use you as bait or whatever. I would come and save you and they could— wait, why are we discussing this? Are you trying to capture me or something?” Kara narrowed her eyes cheekily at Lena. 

It was Lena’s turn to shrug. “Just curious.”

“How about this“ —Lena scooted closer to Kara and her potstickers trying to make a point— “Would you still eat these potstickers I brought if I told you they have kale in them?”

Kara’s eyes widen with horror. “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

“It would be so much healthier and—“

“Don’t.” Kara held up a finger. “Don’t even consider finishing that sentence. That is an abomination. A disgrace to the law of potstickers.”

Lena almost choked on the water she was drinking. “The law of what now?”

“Did I stutter?” Kara asked in all seriousness.

“Well, that’s the only way I could think of for you to share these potstickers.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “You know, if you want one, you could just ask.” She took one of her precious potstickers and put it on Lena’s plate. “You know what, take two and never say potstickers and that nasty green stuff in the same sentence again.”

 _Wait. She never shares her potstickers._

If Lena wasn’t too shocked at what was happening, she would have snorted at Kara’s description of kale. She darted her gaze between Kara who just went on eating the rest of the potstickers and the two potstickers that _Kara. Just. Placed. On. Her. Plate._

She was rendered speechless.

For the first time in history.

And it was because of

_Potstickers?!_

...

[Alex’s POV]

Alex should never have doubted herself. 

The first time it happened, it was like this:

Game night. Food. Superfriends. 

They were in the middle of Jenga and it was Kara’s turn. 

Alex saw Lena, with all her graciousness, went and took one of Kara’s potstickers and ate it.

She wasn’t sure if Kara had seen what Lena did, or if Lena knew the horrible consequence of taking Kara’s food, _especially_ when the food is well, potstickers. But Alex prayed for the soul of Lena Luthor right there and then. 

But Kara continued munching on like the crime did not just happen right in front of her own eyes.

 _Maybe she was too invested in the game to see it._

It didn’t happen again for the rest of the night and Alex deemed Lena Luthor the luckiest girl alive. 

The second time it happened, Alex could have sworn her entire inheritance that Kara definitely saw it. 

They were in a Chinese restaurant and Kara has her usual three servings of potstickers. Brainy and Lena had been discussing their latest invention back at the Tower. ~~(their new headquarters if you forgot that the DEO had gone kaboom)~~

Lena had casually reached over Alex to reach one of Kara’s three bamboo steamers and took one of her potstickers in the middle of her discussion. 

And Alex saw Kara’s eyes following the potsticker and she. said. nothing. 

_What the fuck?_

The third time it happened, well it’s not much of a ‘happening’, rather Alex putting it to an experimental test. 

They were in Kara’s apartment again. But this time with only Kara and Lena. Lena had ordered in lunch from Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant a couple blocks away. While waiting, Alex and Lena had shared a bottle of wine between themselves. Kara was in the shower after a Supergirl mission resulting in debris and dust all over her suit and face. 

“So, what’s with you and Kara?”

Lena raised her eyebrow. “What do you mean? Nothing is going on between us.”

“Don’t bullshit me Luthor. She lets you eat her potstickers. She never lets anyone eat her potstickers.”

Lena snorted into her wine. “Oh, that. Well, I don’t know. I was caught by surprise too. I was here the other day and she offered me her potstickers. It’s a weird story. And I have been taking her potstickers ever since. She didn’t seem to mind.”

“But she never shares potstickers,” Alex argued. 

Lena shrugged and continue sipping her wine. “Maybe she does now.”

So, when they all settled down around the living room table, Lena and Alex with their fried noodles and Kara with her usual, Alex decided to put it to test. 

She reached over, took a piece of potsticker between her chopsticks, and she pulled back. 

For a second there, she thought she had succeeded, that maybe Lena was right, that Kara had learned how to freaking share. But, a hand grabbed her wrist and angry eyes were staring at her. 

“What are you doing?” Kara glared through her glasses. 

“I um.. I want a potsticker?” Alex replied, almost (note the almost) terrified. 

“Then you should have ordered your own just now. You know better than to take mine.” Kara refuted.

Alex dropped the potsticker back into Kara’s plate and slammed her chopsticks on the table. 

“Okay. I’m done. What’s the deal? You let Lena take your potstickers and you didn’t even say a thing. And when I try to take one, ONE, you threaten to use your heat vision on me. What is this blasphemy?” 

Kara seemed unaffected by Alex’s outburst as she munched on the potsticker that Alex had _almost_ stolen. 

“She always pays for my potstickers when we eat together,” she said nonchalantly.

Alex’s jaw was left hanging wide at Kara’s answer. “Before this, I was the one who always pays for our potstickers that YOU finished. And you never let me take even one!”

“Well. It’s Lena.”

“What even— What kind of reasoning is that?”

Alex turned to Lena, expecting her to help with her argument but she just sat there, looking smug and amused at the banter happening in front of her. 

“You’re seriously not going to back me up here?” Alex asked, flinging her arms around, gesturing at the...nonsense Kara spouted.

“Nope,” Lena replied, grabbing her wine glass. “I’m good.”

“I hate both of you. I’m out of here. You—“ she said pointing at Kara, “—enjoy all your goddamn potstickers. And you—“ she turned her finger to Lena, “—ugh.” 

She grabbed her bag and left the apartment. 

Which was fine because two days later, she received a special delivery of potstickers from the one and only, Lena Luthor.

...

[Nia’s POV]

It was Tuesday. For Nia, that meant lunch at Noonan’s with Lena and Kara. It had been a routine ever since Lena had gotten over her feeling of betrayal and joined the Superfriends. They were seated at their usual spot, waiting for their orders. 

Nia had convinced them into a game of _‘answer the first thing that came into mind’_ because she read somewhere that only then will one ‘know their hearts deepest desires’. Lena had generously rolled her eyes at that and Nia had to defend herself with _just you wait Lena when your deepest desires are revealed I’ll personally make sure it makes the front page of next month’s issue of CatCo Magazine._ (which only earned herself another dramatic eye roll from Lena)

They had gone through questions like favorite movie, song, celebrity, animal, and band, where Lena and Kara had answered NSYNC at the same time, and did a gleeful fist bump which Nia thought was a little too gay. 

“Let’s play ‘This or That’ instead,” Nia suggested after a while.

“Am I supposed to know what that is?” Lena replied. 

“Well, well. Aren’t you supposed to be a genius.” Nia joked, while Kara ~~accidentally~~ nudged her a little too hard that she almost fell off her chair. “Basically I give you two options, and you have to choose one in less than a second,” Nia explained, but not before glaring at Kara. “We’ll go in circles. I ask Kara. Kara asks you and you’ll ask me. Sounds good?” 

They nodded. 

“Okay. Kara, heat vision or freeze breath?”

“Heat vision.” 

“I feel like I probably know the answer to this but I’ll ask it anyway. Why?”

Before Kara could answer, Lena interrupted. “Let me guess, so you can heat up your food without using the microwave.”

Kara let out a squeal. “How do you know?!”

“Your love for food could possibly be stronger than the force of gravity. And I’m your best friend, how could I not know?”

 _God, these two are so gay for each other._

“My turn. Lena, CEO or scientist?”

“Both.”

“It doesn’t work that way. You have to choose one.”

“I am the CEO of a _science_ company.”

Kara pouted. 

Lena stared at Kara for a while and sighed. “Fine, scientist.” Not forgetting a smile to Kara’s lopsided grin. 

_Do they realize I’m still here or are they going to continue giving each other heart eyes?_

Nia cleared her throat which broke the ever so loving gaze between Kara and Lena. 

_Thank you for acknowledging my presence guys._

“Nia Nal or Dreamer?” Lena asked with a whisper.

“Going with the hard questions eh?”

“Your one second is up.”

Nia narrowed her eyes at Lena. “Nia Nal. Because without Nia Nal, there’s no Dreamer,” she answered with a dramatic flick of her hair. 

“Touché. Well played Nia, and please never refer yourself in the third person ever again.” 

“There’s literally no way I could answer your question without referring myself in third person.”

Lena only shrugged. 

The audacity. 

“If you have to pick one to give up for the rest of your life, potstickers, or ice cream?”

Kara gasped loudly. Like very very loudly, to the point where a few pairs of eyes landed on their table and even the waiter came and asked if there was anything wrong. 

“I— No. That’s not fair. How could you make me choose between them? You. Are. Evil.” 

Nia turned to Lena. “You know what? Screw going in circles. We should just ask Kara to choose between potstickers and stuff.” 

Which explained the next ten minutes of Nia and Lena interrogating Kara (more like making her choose); and going on even after their food arrived.

“So, me or potstickers?” Nia asked again while taking a huge bite out of her burger.

“Potstickers.”

“Me or Brainy?”

“For your earlier horrible question, Brainy.”

_Fair enough._

“Brainy or potstickers.”

“Potstickers.”

“What’s with you and potstickers?”

“They are the best thing to ever exist,” Kara said with a tone like it was the most obvious answer to the question. 

“Alex or potstickers?”

“Hmm...” Kara paused to think. “Potstickers.”

“Lena or potstickers?”

“Lena.”

“Wha— Why?” Even Lena looked a little shocked at Kara’s answer. 

“Lena buys me all the potstickers I want.”

“Are you trying to coax me into buying you a Chinese restaurant franchise or something?” Lena asked from her side. 

“No...?” Kara replies with a sheepish look on her face. 

_This is lesbian activity._

“Can you two please stop flirting in front of me?”

“What?” Kara did her signature nervous, way out of proportion laugh. “We are not, we are definitely not flirting. Totally not... right?”

And Lena only shrugged. 

_Pfft. Gays._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Bye. Hope this put a smile on your face.


End file.
